poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying to Fantasyland Airport
How the scene for Flying to Fantasyland Airport goes in The Wings Around the World Rally. Princess Yuna: Everyone ready? Snowdrop: Ready! Princess Luna: (sniffs) Good luck. Vulk: Ready when you are, Yuna. Puffy: Planes ready? Sharky: Yes! Dusty Crophopper: Good luck! Trixie: Safe journey, Princess Yuna! Peter Sam: Fantasyland. Volectro: Here we come! Princess Yuna: OK, everybody! Here we go! Off to Fantasyland! (They then take off as the Air Seas leads the way.) Princess Luna: (crying) What a brave princess! Hiro: Don't cry, Luna. Princess Luna: Sorry, Just cheering for her. Singers: Think of a wonderful thought, Any merry little thought, Think of Christmas, think of snow, think of sleigh bells, Off you go, like reindeer in the sky! You can fly, you can fly, you can fly!!! Think of the happiest things, It's the same as having wings, Take a path and through the gate, If the moon is still awake, You'll see him wink his eye (ohh...) You can fly, you can fly, you can fly!!! Off you go with a Hi and Ho with the stars beyond the blue There's a neverland waiting for you where all your happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream will come true Willy: (picks up the radio) This is the Air Seas online; we're getting close to New York! Dusty Crophopper: We're almost there! Twilight Sparkle: Wow! I can see the lights! Singers: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your fears good bye You can fly, you can fly, you can fly! (repeat previous verse) Krader: (picks up the radio) The Gold Rust here, we will be landing shortly. (As they arrive in Fantasyland, You Don't Stop - NYC plays.) Princess Yuna: Wow! Nyx: This is amazing! Twilight Sparkle: Sure is! (They continue flying around the city. A tower controller then picks up on the radio.) Tower Controller: Break, break. Air racer number 7, Air racer number 7. Do you read? Kennedy approach, over. Princess Yuna: (stammers) I'm Dusty Crophopper, we're looking for JFK airport. Tower Controller: (as they head to John F. Kennedy International Airport) Crophopper 7, guys, you are supposed to be on the Carnice visual. Turn further left, heading 1-9-5. Maintain 1,000 feet. Intercept the 22 right localizer. You are all cleared for the ILS 22, right approach. Thunder Spectrum: Roger. Tower Controller: Heavy is sectored in behind you. Scorpi: Uh... Run that by me one more time. Sunbeam: What was it again? Tower Controller: Turn further left, heading 1-9-5. Maintain 1,000... 5: Never mind. We got it. (The camera then shows inside the control tower.) Tower Controller: Do you see them? Pitty: Well, radar does, but I don't see diddly. But I can see the Gold Rust, Air Seas, Turbo Wings and the Planet Shuttle. (Yuna and the rest of our heroes (except Stuingtion's Engines) then land on the runway. They are amazed by the smooth tarmac.) Princess Yuna: Ah! Check out this pavement! Nice! It's so smooth! Emerald: It is indeed! Brownie: You said it! Tower Controller: Crophopper 7, guys, you passed Foxtrot. Turn left onto Charlie. Hold short at 22. Princess Yuna: Huh? Uh... Wait, I thought... Balk: (through the radio) Look out behind you!! Plane: GET OFF THE RUNWAY! Snowdrop: Whoa! Chomly: Look out. (They then drive off the runway just in time as a passenger plane lands. They then stumble across some airport workers as Dusty gasps at a truck's horn honking. They almost hit a jet tug towing another passenger plane.) Airazor: Oh! Sorry. Jet Tug: Go back to Jersey, you bum! Tentro: Hello? Gobba: Can anyone help us? Princess Skyla: (to a pilot in a plane) Excuse me, where can I... (Dusty gets interrupted by a pitty pulling luggage carts.) Pitty #2: Hey-ho, do you mind? I'm working here. 7: Sorry. (Two waitresses then walk along past them, talking to each other.) Waitress: A nice enough guy, but way too much baggage, if you know what I mean. (Yuna and the others come to a passenger plane named Tripp, who is being towed by a jet tug named Harland.) 10: Oh, hey, there. We're looking for pit row. 2: Can you tell us how to get there? Harland: The pits? Oh, yeah, that's easy. You want to go down this way toward the fire station. Lunk: Okay. Harland: Then taxiway alpha forks off to the left. Glomp: Uh-huh. Harland: But don't go that way. You want to veer right. And if you get to the orange barrels, you went too far. So... Tripp: Just go straight ahead and to the right. Nyx: Great, thanks. Hey, nice paint job. (He and the others then leave.) Harland: Well, thank you! I'm kind of proud of it. Tripp: Uh, I think he was talking to me. Harland: Oh. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes